In a computer system having processors and peripheral devices, such as a memory or other input/output device, interrupts may be used to request a processor to perform a task with regard to the peripheral device or to execute certain instructions. The processor receives an interrupt request including an interrupt vector where the interrupt vector identifies the instructions or task to be performed by the processor.